


Applied Knowledge

by lil_1337



Series: Boss' Orders [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic for Sharon1x2 who told me to go with what ever I wanted *evil laugh *</p>
            </blockquote>





	Applied Knowledge

“Q!” Duo waved his arm then whistled loudly “Over here!”

Catching sign of his friend two rows up and one over Quatre waved back and began weaving through the people, carefully maneuvering so that he didn’t step on toes or accidentally elbow anyone. Making himself as small as he could he slipped past the people in Duo's row before dropping into the seat beside Duo's.

"Sorry I'm late. Dad wasn't happy I decided to skip out on him tonight since I'm flying out tomorrow. I had to promise to get up at some god awful hour so we could have breakfast together before he goes to work."

Duo grinned and waved over one of the wandering vendors selling beer. "Watching Hockey over winter break is tradition, Q. We've been doing that as long as I can remember."

"I told him that, but you know how he is when he gets on a jag about family coming first." Quatre rolled his eyes. "He got really pissed when I reminded him that you'd been adopted into the family when we were kids."

Duo sipped his beer and grinned. "Some days I almost feel bad for your dad."

"That's what he gets for sending me to private school and insisting I join the debate team. Sooner or later it was going to come back and bite him in the ass." Quatre leaned back in his seat and stretched out his legs so his sneakers disappeared under the bench in front of him. "At least he knows he got his money's worth on my education."

"Does he know that part of your education means looking at naked guys?"

Quatre chuckled and shook his head. "Duo, Duo, Duo when are you going to learn I'm not looking at naked men; I'm studying different art styles both modern and classic so that I can develop my own."

"Right," Duo made a face and took another drink. "That is a hell of a lot bullshit you're flinging there, Q"

"That's what he gets for sending me to business school."


End file.
